


Hungry Like the Wolf

by Of_Tea_and_Chess



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, beginning a relationship, gay relationship, hungry hungry Fuwa, nervous Aruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Tea_and_Chess/pseuds/Of_Tea_and_Chess
Summary: Aruto feels defeated. Fuwa is hungry. They work out feelings over food. *spoilers for episode 22*
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something with these two, and take the Fuwa wolf analogies as far as I could. Might have more chapters with Gai getting jealous.

Nightmares. That was Aruto's previous night. After the battle, if you wanted to call it that, with Thouser, Aruto wandered off back to his apartment to deal with the aftermath. Both the fight and trial. The trial was the good, Metal Cluster Hopper was the obvious bad. Hatred and death were the only things he could see when he closed his eyes, and it made being active for his current work day very difficult. He was thankful that Izu seemed to have caught on and was burdening the workload for the time being. 

Aruto tried his best to suppress a yawn, but it snuck out anyway. And his wonderful assistant heard. She stopped her filing for a moment, glancing at her 'boss'. "Perhaps President Aruto should get lunch early?" He was about to protest, but he figured she was right. Wasn't like he was contributing to the tasks anyway. Saying his goodbye to Izu, he headed out. Normally she would have tagged along, but she was aware that the President needed some time to himself. Aruto didn't object either. 

His stomach suddenly rumbled and Aruto remembered his lack of breakfast. Food would definitely get his mind off of things, at least for a short period of time. Recalling a local burger place, he made his way there with a bit more pep in his step. 

What he was expecting was a double cheeseburger, fries, and a soda. What he wasn't expecting was a certain A.I.M.S. officer being at the same exact fast food joint. Either Fuwa would completely ignore him, or pester him with questions like it was an interrogation. He hoped for the former. Fuwa already had his food in hand, finally turning to look at the other. 

"Well, hey there, Pres. Never thought to see you at a place like this. Wouldn't you get your food delivered?" Aruto noticed an almost lighthearted tone in Fuwa's voice and was utterly confused by it. He was about to stammer a reply, but had to place his order. As he did so, Fuwa just waited there. Waiting. "Hey, want to sit with me? Or did you want to be alone?" Now there was almost consideration in his voice, it only confounded Aruto more. "Um...sure. Izu didn't expect me back right away." Fuwa nodded in agreement and went to find a seat. 

Aruto sighed a bit, what would they even talk about? Fuwa was so...rough around the edges. He grinned a bit at the stupid pun in his head. Thanking the cashier for his meal, Aruto headed to the table that Fuwa had chosen. It was then he took note of the officer’s meal. Four burgers, two large fries, and the biggest drink size the place offered. 

“Appetite like a wolf, huh?” Fuwa narrowed his eyes at the question, but paused his eating for a moment. “Ever since I started becoming Vulcan, I’ve been eating more. Surprised Zero One hasn’t done the same for you.” Aruto shrugged his shoulders, “I was never much of an eater. Just eat to keep off hunger.” “I can tell, you’re very scrawny.” Aruto huffed a bit at the comment, but he figured he deserved the dig. They both ate in silence, Aruto a bit slower, as he was fascinated by just how much food Fuwa was putting down. 

When they were finished, there was still some awkwardness between them. But, Fuwa was the one to break it. “I know things have been crazy for you, Hiden. How about getting away from the Humagears for a bit and coming over to my place tonight? I’ll order some take out, we’ll watch a movie or something.” Aruto’s eyes went wide. What even was this? Alone? With Fuwa? Of all people? He did find the other man attractive, but he could never admit that. Especially to Fuwa himself. The A.I.M.S.officer took the silence as confirmation. “Good. I’ll pick you up from your office after work. We can walk to my place from there.” With a pat on the shoulder, Fuwa left Aruto, most likely heading back to his own job. 

The rest of the work day was a blur. How could he focus when he essentially had a date coming up? One that he didn’t even agree to. A single text message explaining that other plans came up could excuse him, but was that fair to Fuwa? The man was making an attempt at being more open and inviting him over. That had to be a bit challenging. 

Finally the day was over and Aruto gathered his things, opting to wait in the building’s lobby. He was surprised to find out he was nervous. Did he have some secret crush on Fuwa that he himself wasn’t aware of? Perhaps the recent events of his life didn’t allow time for him to focus on such things. With Fuwa, supposedly, making the first move made things a bit clearer to Aruto. That, yes, he might have a crush on Kamen Rider Vulcan. He was going to need to come to terms with that quickly, as said person was just now entering into the Hiden building. 

Fuwa didn’t look any different from earlier, but Aruto was seeing him in a different light now that he was out of denial. Fuwa radiated dominance and it caused the Hiden President to blush a bit. The man strode up to him and flung his arm around Aruto’s small shoulders, he could certainly feel the raw strength through the grip. No wonder Fuwa could just rip open Progrise Keys. 

“Ready?, Fuwa paused, “You feeling sick? Your face is all flushed?” Aruto quickly shook his head, “Ah, no. Just a little overheated. It is getting warmer out…” That really wasn’t a lie. They headed out, and Aruto could sense from questioning looks from his employees. Oh, well. For once he wasn’t really concerned with what they thought. Especially his nosy Vice President. 

“I already ordered a pizza. You into cop movies?”

Aruto felt a smile form, “How many pizzas did you order?” He was still slightly amused by how much food Fuwa could eat.

Fuwa looked a smidge offended, “Only three. Two for me and one for you.”

The rest of the walk was uneventful, Aruto still couldn’t figure out what they might talk about. However, this allowed him to sneak glances of Fuwa more. And the more he looked, the more he realized just how hard he was falling for the other man. This could be a disaster in the making if he wasn’t careful. Being in close quarters with someone he found utterly hot wasn’t going to be easy. Aruto waited as Fuwa opened the door, and both removed their shoes. Fuwa’s apartment was interesting. Various shades of blue, with police and wolf aesthetics. It was very…’Fuwa’. “Get comfortable Pres, I’ll get the drinks while we wait for the pizza.” Aruto nodded, heading over to the couch which had a massive blanket with the design of a wolf on it. He wondered if Fuwa had always been into wolves, or it was a more recent obsession for obvious reasons. Either way, he found it cute. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Fuwa stopped what he was doing in the kitchen to answer. The exchange with the delivery man was brief and Fuwa came over to Aruto with food and beer in hand. 

“Beer?” He wasn’t a drinker and Aruto worried how he might act if he even was remotely buzzed. 

“Not good enough for the President of Hiden?” Fuwa jabbed, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a gulp of his beer. Aruto playfully stuck his tongue out at the other man, taking a slice for himself. Fuwa chuckled at the response, “Be careful with that tongue, I might make you put it to better use later.” Aruto froze, almost choking on his bite of pizza. “Excuse me?” Fuwa leaned in closer, “You heard me.” The officer started the movie, but now Aruto had no hope or desire to actually pay attention to it. His mind was now solely focused on the other man. He kept his distance, but Fuwa caught onto the avoidance. 

“Oh, come on, Hiden. Get closer. I won’t bite, ya know, unless you want me to.” 

Aruto shook his head, finally looking at Fuwa dead on, “What exactly are you getting at? Like, what is the reason for all of this?” Fuwa grabbed him by the arm, pulling him closer gently, “I thought that much was obvious, I have an interest…”

Aruto gulped, “In me…?”

Fuwa nodded, “Damn right. Feel free to stop me, but I’m feeling hungry for something else...at the moment…” That was corny, even Aruto would admit to that, but it worked. It made him weak. He wasn’t going to resist the now clear cut advances from the wolf. 

Feeling no opposition, Fuwa brought Aruto into a fiercely powerful kiss. Aruto tried his best to match the intensity, but he knew his inexperience was showing. Fuwa didn’t seem to mind as he took complete control, throwing in small nips and bites. They both finally pulled away, breathless, but with Fuwa looking mighty pleased with himself. “I’m sorry, Hiden. I said I wouldn’t bite.” Aruto was still trying to process what happened, so he had no retort. Which only seemed to up Fuwa’s ego even more. “Want to stay the night, Pres?” Aruto rolled his eyes, “I’m not that easy!” Fuwa shot up his hands in defense, “Didn’t say you were, I wasn’t implying anything. Just stay the night. I simply want to enjoy your company. Start off slow.” 

Aruto considered the offer, “So wait...you want this to actually be official? Why the interest in me anyway?” Fuwa sighed, “After what happened with Metal Cluster Hopper and ZAIA. I think it brought my feelings into the forefront of my mind. I had to acknowledge the thought of losing you. And I didn’t like it, so I figured it was better to make a move. Seeing you at the burger place was just kinda perfect timing.” Fuwa leant back against the couch, almost as an offer to the other. Aruto smiled and nodded, “Well...I accept. I also want to say thank you...for getting me out of that situation…” He then laid against Fuwa’s chest, snuggling into the warmth. He felt an arm wrap around him and Aruto suddenly felt secure. He felt safe. 

Maybe there wouldn’t be any nightmares tonight.


End file.
